Keep here with me
by PuZa-Chan
Summary: "Je-jellal?" Ucap Erza terbata-bata "Bu-Bukannya kamu sudah tiada? Ke-kenapa kamu bi…" Warning! Gaje! Typo! JerZa Happy reading


**Tetaplah ada disisiku**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**** tapi fanfic ini punya saya :D**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Jellal x Erza**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Misstypo, alur kecepetan, gaje, aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menghembuskan dedaunan kering. Udara sore hari yang begitu menyejukan. Matahari mulai masuk keperaduannya. Tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk disebuah kursi sembari menikmati udara sore hari. Sebuah tempat yang begitu indah dan bisa menyaksikan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indahnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tampak dari paras gadis itu, sepertinya ia memiliki kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Sambil memeluk sebuah kalung pemberian dari seseorang, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dan menabrak tubuh gadis itu membuat rambut indah berwarna _scarlet_miliknya melambai-lambai oleh hembusan angin. Seorang gadis bernama Erza tepatnya Erza Scarlet yang kini sedang meratapi kepergian kekasihnya yang begitu cepat tanpa di duga-duga olehnya. Syok, begitulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sembari menangis Erza berteriak sekuat-kuatnya melepas kesedihan yang kini menimpanya.

"Huaaahh… kenapa? Kenapa kau cepat menghilang dari hidupku? Ya Tuhan.. kenapa kau sungguh tidak adil hiks hiks mengambil orang yang paling aku sayangi! Orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku!" Beruntung ditempat itu sudah tidak ada orang lagi sehingga Erza dapat meluapkan semua persamaan dan bisa membuang semua kesedihannya. Apa daya kesediahan itu terlalu besar baginya membuatnya begitu menderita selepas kepergian kekasihnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali berhembus membuat rambut indah miliknya bergerak sesuai hembusan angin.

"Erza…" Deg! Seseorang memanggil nama Erza, sebuah suara yang terlintas di telinganya yang di ikuti oleh angin yang berhembus. Di cari-carinya sumber suara itu tapi nihil, Erza tidak menemukan siapa pun di tempat itu. Hanya dia seorang yang sedang berdiri dengan di temani oleh angin yang berhembus.

"Suara itu.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Dia tidak mungkin ada disini." Erza kembali duduk di kursinya. Mentari sedikit demi-sedikit mulai tenggelam.

"Erza…" Deg! Suara itu membuat Erza kembali terkaget-kaget, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ia temui.

"Lagi-lagi suara itu. Apa aku benar-benar sudah gila? Suaranya selalu terdengar oleh ku, mustahil kalau dia benar-benar ada di sini." Desis Erza. Sepertinya Erza sudah tidak nyaman lagi. Dia pun menundukan kepalanya, di pegang erat-erat kalung yang ada di tangannya. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus tapi ini begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangan Erza. Deg! Erza kembali kaget. Di angkatnya kepalanya, di perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Mata Erza terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Je-jellal?" Ucap Erza terbata-bata "Bu-Bukannya kamu sudah tiada? Ke-kenapa kamu bi…" Tak sempat Erza melanjutkan kata-katany, orang yang di panggil Erza dengan nama jellal terlebih dahulu memeluknya. Tubuh Erza gemetar, terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin seakan orang yang sedang ketakutan.

'Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Tidak mungkin Jellal ada di sini.. Ini pasti mimpi!" Tegas Erza dalam hatinya. Tak ia duga sebelumnya, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin bisa hidup lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Erza…" Bisik Jellal di telinga Erza. Di lepasnya pelukan, di tatapnya wajah Erza yang kini sedang menangis.

"Jellal… Apa ini nyata? Ini pasti mimpi kan?" Tanya Erza pada Jellal yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Tidak… ini nyata Erza ini…. Aku ingin menemuimu sekali lagi dan yang terakhir kali. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama mu agar nanti aku tenang di sana"

Jellal pun duduk di samping Erza. Di genggamnya tangan Erza erat-erat sembari melihat matahari yang terbenam hingga akhirnya malam pun tiba.

Erza meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jellal. Jellal pun mengelus-elus kepala Erza dengan lembutnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Erza.

"Jellal… aku sangat menyukaimu…" Ucap Erza memecah keheningan.

"Begitu juga dengan ku" Sambung Jellal dan member senyuman terindah. Erza mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kea rah Jellal. Di raihnya kedua tangan Jellal.

"Tetaplah ada di sisiku Jellal… Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Pinta Erza dan meneteskan air matanya. Jellal menggapai wajah Erza dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Erza. Jellal melontarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu Erza… di hatimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, aku akan selalu ada di samping mu" Ucap Jellal sembari tersenyum. Mendengar kata-kata Jellal, Erza pun memeluk Jellal dengan sangat erat begitu juga dengan Jellal, Jellal membalas pelukan Erza.

Bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terang. Sinar bulan yang begitu indah, membuat suasana malam itu semakin romantis. Mereka melewati malam yang panjang dan romantis itu bersama-sama, hingga akhirnya Erza tertidur di pelukan Jellal.

Menyadari Erza yang sudah tertidur Jellal pun merebahkan tubuh Erza di atas kursi panjang tempat mereka duduk dan meletakkan kepala Erza di atas pahanya. Ya, kini Erza tertidur di pangkuan Jellal.

Wajah Erza begitu tenang saat tertidur, mungkin karena adanya Jellal yang menemaninya saat ini. Jellal tersenyum dan kini ia pun tenang dan sudah tidak khawatir lagi akan keadaan Erza kekasihnya. Sehingga Jellal bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa ada perasaan mengganjal hatinya.

Dengan perlahan, Jellal mengangkat kepala Erza dan meletakkan di atas kursi dengan hati-hati agar Erza tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejenak Jellal tersenyum dan memandangi Erza.

"Selamat tinggal Erza, jaga dirimu baik-baik, di sana aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Sampai jumpa… Erza"

**CUP**Jellal mencium kening Erza dengan lembut untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Angin berhembus dengan begitu tenangnya dan perlahan menghilang di ikuti hilangnya keberadaan Jellal. Ya.. Jellal sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Udara pagi hari yang begitu sejuk. Setetes embun jatuh dari sela-sela dedaunan dan jatuh tepat mengenai wajah Erza. Erza terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka ke dua matanya membuat sinar mentari pagi masuk menyinari kedua matanya. Memori tentang kejadian tadi malam berputar membuat Erza mengingat suatu hal…

"Jellal… Jellal, kemana kamu?" Erza panik mencari sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang tak lai adalah kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Laki-laki berambut biru yang menemaninya pada malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Erza" Angin berhembus menyerukan sebuah nama. Erza tersenyum lalu memandang kea rah langit.

"Aku tahu kalau kau di sana… terima kasih, sekarang aku sangat senang. Selamat tinggal Jellal" Ucap Erza sembari tersenyum. **Wussshhh** angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut Erza. Di pegangnya rambutnya agar tidak menutupi pandangannya kea rah langit yang cerah.

"Aishitteru… Jelal"

~*~END~*~


End file.
